HIs Red Bandana
by Emilyninjaturtle
Summary: Riley is a regular girl. No, Riley was a regular girl, that is until...No, i dont think she ever was regular or normal in anytime of her life. What? You dont understand? Well, here let me explain to you her story...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey y'all!_

_My name's Emily. I'm sorta new to . I've been writing ninjaturtle stories for as long as i remember. Before i was writing on a website called Wattpad but my little bro messed with my laptop and deleted my account, i was too lazy to put it back together so i came here to start a new account. i hope y'all like my story that i am currently working on called His Red Bandana, which is the one your reading. I hope y'all enjoy it!_

_**Rileys P.O.V.**_

It was just another evening in New York City. Car horns and the smell of fresh coffee filled the air. I was your average fifteen year old girl. Small, brown eyed, brown haired, and trying to look for a place in this world. It was 11:49. Eleven minutes till midnight.

I silently opened my window praying that my abusive foster parents wouldn't hear me sneak out. A few moments later I was out of the filthy apartment and walking down a nearby alley. I stopped for a brief moment. The clock struck twelve.

Happy birthday Riley. Yes today was my birthday, The worst day of the year. I let soft sobs escape my mouth, causing it hard to breathe. The thought of being alone crowded my mind. Nobody would ever want me. I was Done wallowing in self pity.

Just as I was about to leave the alley when I heard some laughs. I was soon surrounded by the purple dragons, a gang in New York City that made my life miserable. I bet they don't even remember what they did to me. It was because of them my life had no further meaning.

"What are you doing out here by yourself. Looking for so fun, hm?"

I started to breathe harder. This can't be happening, this can't be happening. That sentence kept racing throughout my mind. There were about seven purple dragons in the alley with me.

One of them grabbed my wrist and started to pull me. I try to fight back but my attacks were fruitless. It didn't stop until one of the dragons punched me in my stomach. I feel the wind knock out of me. My lungs tryed grasping for air that wasn't there. I felt more blows to my body. I was being kicked around for their joy.

My body couldn't take this any longer. I felt as if my heart was going to collapse. I was sore. My old jeans were filled with rips and holes alongside with my shirt. I was barely able to open my eyes but I was able to see the blood stains on my clothes and the concrete that I was laying down on. I begged for them to stop. My body couldn't take this. I knew that soon I would be dead.

"Please, st-op...s..t.o...p..."

But the hits wouldn't stop. Instead they were harder and more aggressive. I guess this is it. This is the end for me.

-

_**Raphaels P.O.V.**_

"That son of a bitch!"

My leg came on contact with my punching bag. I felt a small amount so anger surge through me and into the bag. That asshole of a leader thinks that he can just push me around then he's absolutely wrong. I ain't his servant and I ain't gonna do what he says when he says it.

I kept punching and kicking the bag until there was no amount of energy left in me. I should have been the leader. I should have been the one. What's the difference between him and me. I'm stronger than him. I have more potential. It always has to be Leo. He's the eldest. He's the leader. And what am I? I'm just second best.

I couldn't take being down here. I have to go somewhere else. I can't be anywhere near him. Being cooped up will just make it worse. I ran out making sure that no one could hear me and walked through the sewers looking for the nearest manhole cover to get out. I knew there was one on Eastman and Laird street and went for that one.

When I was out, I started to jump from rooftop to rooftop. Now that I think about it, I don't even remember what Leo and I were fighting about. But I can't let him know that. If I give up on the fight to easily, he'll think I'm weak. And I'm not.

Being so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't notice that I had stopped running. I ended up on an apartment roof next to an alley. I heard some muffled laughs and goans coming from down in the alley. When I looked down, I saw something that made me growl and be even angrier.

Some purple dragons though it would be fun if they messed around with a girl. They were beating her mercilessly and laughing at her pain. I saw some blood and that just made me snap. I jump from the roof and onto one of the dragons. They stopped hurting her and looked at me with frustration. I guess they didn't want to be interrupted.

"Its one of those turtle freaks. Get um!" One of them yelled out

I grabbed my sais and stared to stab them. Those insolent little bastards. Always trying to ruin someone's life just for the heck of it. It's disgusting. I killed every single one of the purple dragons. A smirk planted its self on my face. Now they'll never do that again. I didn't even bother picking up the now dead bodies. The good thing about being a turtle, no finger prints left at the scene.

I heard a goan and I looked at the blood covered girl. She looked as if she were about to die. Damn it! Why do I always get stuck in these situations. I picked her up gently and carried her bridal style to the nearest manhole cover. Her breathing was difficult. Her lungs would not allow some oxygen to enter.

I stared to run faster and faster until the entrance of the lair was in sight. I quickly punched in the keycode, 8668, into the pad hidden in the wall. (If you know what 8668 stands for you get a secret prize)  
I called out for my brothers as soon as I got in.

"Dude! What's with all the yelling at 3 in the morning?!"

Mikey said as he came in rubbing his eyes. As soon as he saw the girl his eyes popped out and he was now fully awake. He muttered under his breath

"Shit"

Donnie and Leo came from around the corner. Leo was in shock just as much as mikey. But Donnie toke action telling me to place her on the table in the lab.

"Leo, Mikey, go get some towels to stop the bleeding. Now!"

Leo and Mikey rushed around and came back with bundles of towels in their arms. Donnie stared wrapping her in bandages and cleaning her cuts. He was working in such a rush. During that time I didn't even notice master splinter come in. I guess we were making a lot of noise and commotion.

"Raphael, when did you find this girl. Why is she hurt so badly?"

I knew I could get in trouble for this. But I couldn't leave her. It wasn't because it's my moral code of somthin. But because something in my gut told me that I couldn't.

"When I was out, I found her getting beaten up by the purple dragons. She was gonna die if I left her out there."

I know that my description of what happened was very vague but that's all I know. I didn't know why they were beating her up. What's her name? Who is she? Why was she alone? All these questions were swirling around in my head. Donnie came up to me and said

"Raphael, I don't think she's going to make it. She lost a lot of blood."

_**Riley`s P.O.V.**_

"You insolent little bitch, can't you do anything right!"

"What is a slut like you even living for?"

"You have no reason to live so why don't you just kill yourself already."

"The government doesn't pay me enough to live with a bastard like you."

All these sentences were floating around in my head. Somehow, I just can't make them stop. No matter how hard I try. Living in that gross old apartment was torture. Every day is like waking up to near suicide. The only time I could escape it was at night, but even that wasn't enough time for me.

Bruce and Taylor, my foster parents, were the faces of the devil. Bruce would hit me if I ever do anything wrong. I had so many chores that would be sore for weeks. Both Bruce and Taylor would curse at me, telling me how stupid I am or how much of skank I am to them.

Crying was never a option for me. If I cry, the pain would hurt more. The worst of the two was Bruce. Whenever Taylor wasn't around he would touch me. I hated it. I rather not go into much detail about it. Everything about them was too painful. The words, the hits, and the touches were just too painful.

My parents were amazing. My dad was a journalist for the New York Times. He was the best in the business. My mom worked at a school as a music teacher. My mom had light brown hair with green eyes. She was so beautiful. My dad was a big nerd but that's why my mom loved him.

I remember that day perfectly. My parents and I were walking to a little ice cream store where we go all the time. We were going because it was my birthday and my dad got a huge promotion after writing an awesome article about the villains in New York, there was even a part about the purple dragons.

It was night and we were going there for dessert. The sky was so clear and nice that we decided to go for a walk instead of going in a taxi like always. Whenever we when to the ice cream store, we walked through an alley as a shortcut. Nothing bad ever happened before so I didn't think much about it. But this night was different.

I was in the middle of my parents holding both their hands. My parents were talking so they didn't hear much. I heard a thump and told my parents but they just told me I was imagining it. I was scared, so I let go of my parent's hand and hid behind a cardboard box that was there.

Suddenly laughs filled the air. Purple dragons came out of nowhere and started hitting my parents. They kept talking about how my dad should have kept his mouth shut. Mom and dad tryed fighting back but it was no use. I saw them die right before my eyes. I silently cryed as the purple dragons walked away laughing even more.

I don't remember much of that after. It was very vague and everything happened so fast. Apparently my parents left me money but the account can only be opened with a password. I tryed everything but nothing worked. I gave up after a while.

I was soon living under the roof of the Smiths. Otherwise known as a living hell. It's my fault my parents are dead. It's my fault that they're gone. I wanted to go out for ice cream. It will always be my fault.

-

_**Raphaels P.O.V.**_

Donnie said that all we could do is wait. If she'd make it through then she'd make it through. The girl was now sleeping in Donnie s lab until she woke up. After all the excitement passed we all went to sleep. Somehow I just couldn't. My mind was still focused on the girl.

I stayed in bed for a couple of minutes but after a while I couldn't stand it. My brain just wouldn't let me go. I got out of bed and went downs stairs careful not to wake up any one.

I passed Donnie s lab. It toke everything I had not to check up on the girl. So I went to the kitchen to get a drink and then went to the living room to watch tv. There was nothing on the news about a missing girl. I wonder what happened to her and her life.

-

**_Rileys P.O.V._**

My legs are sore. I can't feel anything but pain. My muscles are weak and have no strength whatsoever. I opened my eyes. It was a blot of blurry at first but then they reajusted themselves to my surroundings. I was laying on a mental table and rapped in bandages.

I was in a dark room in a place I have never been before. Yet I felt safe. Isn't that bad? To feel safe in a stranger's home. There were computer screens plastered all over the walls. Wires were laying on the desk in the corner of the room. The walls were painted a dark purple.

I sat up and quickly the pain rose. I groaned and grabbed my head nothing could make this pain worsted. Something in mind made me jump. I suddenly felt only air. But that ended in a split second unruly face and body came in contact with the dirty floor. On second thought, that made my pain worsted.

I slowly got up and locked the muscles in my leg so that they were straight. My head hurt from the sudden changes in gravity. I walked over to the door being careful not to fall again. I glanced at the clock near the door, 4:00 AM. I opened the door and walked down the hall.

I saw in a living room that the tv was on. I looked over the couch and saw a giant turtle sleeping. Uh? WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! I slowly backed up away from the turtle but somehow bumping into someone.

"I see that you are awake miss. Please do not be scared by my appearance."

I turned around and saw a giant rat in a Japanese robe. My mouth hanged open a bit but I quickly closed it. He look looks like a week respected person.

"Please, follow me this way, miss. I presume you have any questions to ask of me."

I followed him to a kind of Japanese sliding door. Inside was filled with the smell of incense. The walls were filled with Japanese paintings of samurai fighting. He knelt down informing of a small table and motioned his hand to knee in front of him. He started to pour me some tea. He asked me as he gave me the cup

"So, what is your story?"

_**Riley 's P.O.V.**_

When I was finally settled and comfortable, I looked at the rat who was named Splinter.

"Many years ago I lived in Japan: a pet of my master Yoshi, mimicking his movements from my cage and learning the mysterious art of Jinjitsu, for Yoshi was one of Japan's finest shadow warriors. His only rival was a man named Oroko Saki, and they competed in all things, but in nothing more fiercely than for the love of a woman, Thang Shin.

Shin's love was only for my master and rather than see him fight Saki for her hand, she persuaded Yoshi to flee with me to America. But Saki vowed vengeance. I remember it well, as my master returned home to find his beloved Shin lying on the floor, and then he saw her killer. Saki wasted no words, and during the struggle, my cage was broken. I leapt to Saki's face, biting and clawing, but he threw me to the floor and took one swipe with his Katana, slicing my ear. Then he was gone, and I was alone.

When we were forced to come to New York, I found myself for the first time without a home, wandering through the sewers, scavenging for whatever I could find. And then, one day, I came upon a shattered glass jar and four baby turtles. The little ones were crawling into strange glowing ooze from a broken canister nearby. I gathered them up in an old coffee can and when I awoke the next morning, I received a shock. For they had doubled in size. I, too, was growing. Particularly in intellect.

I was amazed by how intelligent they seemed, but nothing could have prepared me for what happened next: one of them spoke. More words followed, and I began their training. Teaching them all that I had learned from my master. And soon, I gave them all names: Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael,"

Splinter told me as I thought on this. I had told him a very vague side to my story because it is hard for me to trust people now after everything that happened. Somehow, I feel bad that I told him something very short while he gave me his whole life story.

There was a knock on the door soon after. Splinter told whoever it was the to come in. The door opened to reveal another large turtle yet this one had a blue mask. When he saw me, he looked a little baffled.

"Leonardo, this is miss..."

"Um, Matthews. Riley Matthews." I said

Splinter nodded and turned back to the turtle named Leonardo and continued to speak.

"Leonardo, take her back to Donatello's lab so he can check her wounds then bring her some breakfast, I feel that she might be hungry."

Might? I'm always hungry. My foster parents barely give me any food. That's why I'm so skinny.

Leonardo nodded back and walked over to me.

"Please come."

I looked at Leonardo then to splinter. I stood up and slowly followed the turtle to where ever he was taking me...

See y'all later!

Emilyninjaturtle


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's Chapter 2 for y'all. I hope you enjoy!_

_**Riley's P.O.V.**_

I followed the large turtle to a wide hallway. There were pictures hanging on the walls. I tried not to look at them and just glanced back to the large turtle named Leonardo's back. Something about him was making me feel strange. I don't know what it is but the feeling isn't going away. I swallowed hard and shifted my eyes to the concrete floor as they were in the beginning. Since I wasn't paying attention, my shoulder hit against the wall to the right. A loud yelp escaped my lips and then made me groan. Even though it was just a bump, it felt as if someone had shot me in the shoulder.

Leonardo, instead of walking and not stopping, turned around and showed an expression of worry. He looked nervous and didn't do anything to help. I guess he really doesn't know how to help. I swallowed again after the pain started to slowly fade away. My left arm was now holding my right shoulder. I looked back to Leonardo. He still had the same expression to me. I rolled my eyes and walked past him. It's just a little pain, I'm not dead.

"Maybe you should rest a while." Leonardo said from behind me.

"Yeah, how about no" I said as I shrugged amd kept walking away.

I heard him sigh and walk again toward me. I stopped walking for him to catch up because i honestly dont know where I'm going. After he did catch up, we passed by many rooms all of which were closed. I guess its because its late at night or early morning, i really dont know. Leonardo stopped at one of the doors that was labeled "LAB" in capital letters. It was painted into the steel door with the color purple. Leonardo knocked on the door then opened it without waiting for a response. I waited outside as he went inside the LAB. He poked his head out after a few seconds of being in there.

"You coming, or not?" He asked me.

"I don't need to be bandaged or whatever your going to do. I'm fine." I huffed to him.

Leonardo sighed and came out of the room called the LAB.

"Look, just a minute ago your were in pain from bumping into the wall so suggest you stop being so stubborn and just rest or you wont heal and get better." He said sternly to me.

I rolled my eyes and pushed past him, walking into the room. Once I took a look around, I realized that I was in the room that I woke up in about an hour ago. I walked over to the bed/table and jumped onto it. I was in pain but I held in my yell in my throat. I could feel my eyes water a bit but like my yell, I held it in. I guess Leonardo noticed my pain because he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Look, I'll be back in a minute. I have to get my brother, he knows what to do." He said and then turned around and closed the door behind him. I looked around the room once more. There were so many computers and tools just lying around. I then heard a knock on the door to reveal another turtle but with a purple mask now. He looks tired as if he just woke up which I'm guessing he did. He yawned and sat down in a chair that was next to the desk. He grabbed a box and moved over to me. He opened to box and got out.


End file.
